when life comes crashing down
by the troublesome twins
Summary: im sorta rubbish at summaries so this is what ill say:- this is about a girl who meets a group of guys. they make the girl reveal her past and then stat to search for a new life... sorta rubbish summary but please read!
1. chapter 1!

this i sa new kinda story. since noone likes the happy stories that i try to write then i shall do one thats not so happy....

chapter 1: my life is nearing its end

* * *

It's about how I feel. I can only tell this because I put on a act. I'm not a happy schoolgirl that, when drinks fizzy juice, gets hyper and is loved by almost everyone. I am a young person who needs help as I suffer with things that people call untrue. It basically tares you apart when people point you out and tell you unwanted things about yourself. It's just not right, for I am the one who's pain is growing by the second and it hurts when it overloads. To be honest the only thing in your head is death. I mean how good would it be if you could die and everything went in as a mess. For I know what this feels like. I am an eyewitness and the person who trys to control herself, I am the girl who has to put an act on that she can sometimes forget to do. 

If I were you I would love your life, so free, peaceful, quiet. I long for a time of calm and so that I can be alone, but no I have to be watched over and it sucks, it really does. I tried and tried again to end it, my life I mean, but I just couldn't so I self inflicted harm onto my self either way I was never close to feel pain cause I'm the one that feels everyone's pain, and other dark emotions that you would never imagine. Now as I turn a new year I discover more and more un-wanted things that I would hate to think.

The other day in school

It was , as usual, a normal day at school. People kept coming up to me but and wondered what was up I always said' it's nothing, hehe' in my most false attitude, but their was a problem, you see I have always longed to be one of those people who come up to me and ask me. If to be concerned by another person would only cause more pain as I already have. It was final period and I sat alone at the end of the class nearest the window. In 3 minutes Jonathan, the boy who sat beside me or my 'big brudder' and he says would show his face and then make one big argument about how the lift had stopped and the strings were snapping so he had to stop time and save the people who were in danger. You have to love him for that, unfortunately I don't. for I have no feelings of joy, glee, happiness or even……love.sigh oh well better get this period over with.

" Hey hex?" I looked up from my doodles to were I saw a very concerned looking guy, not Jonathan, but someone else.

" Can I help you?" I asked in a try-so-hard-friendly-positive-attitude the person just smiled.

" Yeh I guess you could. I just got moved down a class to here and your friend Jonathan got moved up." Oh so that's were he is.

" Oh okay." Oh shit! I didn't put an attitude on there. I made my voice sadden and was thick of disappointment. The guy just stared and then turned away, as I done the same.

" Oh I'm yoh by the way. I'm like one of Anna's friends." Oh so he knows Anna. She hangs about with len; I think they are going out. I wouldn't like to bump into them on a cold, gruesome night in a hollow alleyway.

" Yeh well I don't know them and I don't know you but I see you know me." My eyes never left the paper as I silenced my voice.

" yeh everyone knows you. Your like the one and only girl who all the guys tke care of and all the girls flee from." Oh joy I am being stalked by a bunch of guys and a bully to the girls population. I just resumed my work as usual until the bell rang 30 minutes after.

I packed my belongings, slinging my bag over my shoulders and entering my headphones into my ears. Blasting the music up to full volume. As I sat and waited on Jonathan I sensed someone was watching me. I turned my gaze round to see that boy, yoh, and len tao staring at me. I hate that, the isolate me when they stare. As I got a bit pissed off I walked up to them

" Umm…. do you have a problem at what you are looking at?" I merely asked a question.

"yeh maybe you can.my friend here says that helikes your attitude. we want you to come over to my house later tonight."hating every word of that,I just turned my back on them and walked back to were I was standing to meet Jonathan. He came out and we walked just chatting about stuff…

Back at present time

Now as I sit in my room with my head against the wall and my back arched while I scribble this down I wondered why they wanted me to go over to his house. Oh well if I feel anybody else's pain then I will slowly die because every emotion is one step closer to death. maybe i will or maybe i won't but i still feel that someone or thing wants me to go. with that i place my notebook on the ground , grab my jacket and start to run to len tao's place..........

* * *

I like this story because its so cruel and scary but still it will come in handy one day… 

Please r& r people because your opinion means so much and if I do not get at least 5 reviews I will then just stop this story because it must have been boring.


	2. chapter 2:

Chapter 2: the way that I should NOT be treated…

As I ran through the empty streets of the town, I noticed that nobody was out. Then it hit me; I have no idea where I'm going. Slowing my pace, I walked into the nearest bar to find directions.

Stepping up to the counter I got the attention of the guy who was serving.

" Hey kid you know the rules, no one under 18 allowed." I pouted at that making it look like he hurt my feelings. I snapped out of it when I realised the two security guards coming up behind me.

" I'm not here to have a drink. I'm here cause I'm lost and I was wondering if you could help me." Now the two security guards were at my sides. I must admit I was quite scared when they took my arms. The bar tender just growled at the guards and they dropped their arms.

" It would help if I knew who you were talking about?" I felt something inside of me burn. This guy just had to care didn't he? Clutching my stomach I continued my cheerful attitude.

" Umm…. Do you know were the Tao's live I'm supposed to go their tonight" The man dropped the drink he was pouring all over the floor and then shaking asked 'who' again. I repeated it again. This time the man had worry in his eyes.

" Yeh I do. They are just up the back alleyway and then turn right. Their house is the first and only mansion there." With the information giving to me. I nodded and began to walk out, hearing the words ' she was such a nice girl as well.' As I went out. When I reached the door. I noticed that nothing was moving. Turning round the bar tender just looked at the clock and then me. It was 9:30pm. I just shrugged off the silent ness and continued to walk out and down the alleyway of that I was told to go down. Wondering what the bar tender meant by ' _she was such a nice girl as well_'…

Finally I reached the end of what seemed to be an endless alleyway. To my surprise, as I turned right, I smacked my whole body off of what seemed to be a brick wall, making me stumble backwards.

" That really hurt." I whined. As I made my eyes focused I looked up to see that I had arrived at

"Tao's house mansion? What sort of name is that?" I wondered about the name. Suddenly someone started to talk to me. They acted like I was 5 and lost.

" _This mansion belongs to the Tao family and if you, little girl, dare choose to mock these famously rich people then you shall suffer." _I turned around to be I heard the voice to find pure air. Nothing was there, but I could sense stares making my hairs on my back rise. The weirdest thing about that encounter was that it was like I have been and told that exact same sentences before, by someone I know or knew. Slowly the silver plated gate was disturbed by a click and then a long painful screech to the ears. The noise finally died down and I now wished that I never came. It was so terrifying but if I turned my back I would never forget this place and I will always wonder what lives in this place. I started to quicken my pace as I heard the gate begin to close when I got in the garden. While I walked I noticed that little lights came on with every movement making my finding of the house easy. After 15 minutes of walking I finally made it to the entrance of the house. Climbing up the stairs I could hear the voices in my head telling me to turn back and never leave the ones who love you. This didn't make much sense to me and I stubbornly pushed them out of my mind. As I was about to knock on the door…

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" that was the only word I said as I got pulled into darkness, now scared of what it might do…

* * *

Hope you like this. Oh yeh I know this is confusing but 1) this is written in hex's pov 2) i'm only 14 and I'm not very good at English thus why I'm in the 3rd general class. And 4) I don't normally do shaman king fics so this is my fist. Please keep the reviews coming. Oh yeh do you need to do disclaimer here?

Disclaimer: I only own hex. Someone else owns the others. Jonathan is someone whos way to protective over me, which is kinda sweet but still he is real, I don't own him.

hex


	3. chapter 3

hello this is hex btw. umm oki this chapter, i had a mind block but can u please give me some ideas of wot to do. plz n thank u

disclaimer: i dont own shaman king i only own hex!

* * *

Life comes crashing down; chapter 3

**normal pov**

" Shoosh you two I think she is waking." Spoke an unfamiliar voice. Hex was now on a four-poster bed with three people around her. As she began to gain consciousness, hex starts to feel a very sharp pain causing her to outbursts into a scream.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh. Sore…" was all the girl said? The three boys all looked relived to see her talking.

" Don't worry. When Anna comes back she'll take the piece of wood that is sticking out of your side." Her vision focused on a guy with blue spiky hair. She had never seen him before in her life and was quite curious to know his name, but she always remembered that curiosity killed the cat, her cat…(sorry but I watched nightmare before Christmas and that was on it)

" Yeh I was so glad she wasn't a vampire otherwise she would be dead." The blue spiky haired boy tried to whisper to Len. Len did not find this amusing and just struck out.

" hello its quite hard to miss…. It's bloody in one way and out the other!" he nearly screamed. Hex froze at this. She didn't think it was that bad.

" oh come on I was only joking."

" tray she could bloody die is it wasn't for you!" he replied getting louder and louder. The both of them started screaming at each other. Yoh looked to where Eiry was. She let silent tears slip down her face. Slowly he made his way over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

**Yoh's pov**

Eiry winced as I placed a hand on her shoulder, weird. As I scanned her body, myself this time, I noticed that the spike wasn't the only thing wrong with her.

" A-are you alright?" I spoke with such sincerity she probably wondered what the hell I was doing speaking to her. Shaking her head I had to try and make it sound like everything was all right. " I think you should rest, Anna is away getting things so that she can take the spike out of you." And then smile one of those smiles and I'm done! Eiry lay on her side letting the tears that were continuously falling from her eyes to be soaked up by the silky material underneath her. In seconds she was fast asleep, me hoping that it was a deep sleep.

**General pov**

" Okay we need to get that thing out of her before worst comes to worst and she dies." Screeched a girl from the doorway. Everyone nodded while moving aside to let the girl come in. she sat on the side of the bed and fully examined her tsking and tutting as she scanned her from head to toe.

" Is she alri-" spoke the small green haired boy from the entrance

" no she is not alright! She is bloody bashed up so much that it unbelievable she survived." Whispered Anna in a harsh tone. Everyone winced at her voice. Without another word, Anna placed a watery substance on the girl's fragile body and grasped the spike.

" 3…. 2…. 1!" the entire boy's looked away as Anna pulled the spike out of the small girl. When she sighed a relieve the boys looked back to see a very bloody stake and a small girl who looked in pain. Putting pressure on the wound Anna spoke firmly.

" Who pulled the trap and why did this girl come here?" all of the boys tried to avoid her eyes. Until someone spoke.

" We wanted her to come. She has something that we might be interested in and besides Len knows her. It was when she came that tray pulled the wrong string and caused her to fall into the pit." Yoh was the braved. The boys just looked at him in a –are-you-kidding-me? He just shrugged.

" Oh I see now. Well you guys should be goi-"

" NO! I think we should take care of her. She might not be much but it's the least we can do. It just means that we need to be careful around her. Understood." Everyone nodded. Then at that moment they all began to walk to the door.

2 days later

it had been now 2 days since they last talked to Eiry. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen eating the breakfast when blue haired boy, dropped his plate.

" would you watch it! I have to pay money for that. It's good china" screamed Len.

" well… then you… shouldn't be…using good china." Spoke a familiar voice. At that moment everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the door. Yoh was the only one smiling. Eiry stood looking utterly shocked at them.

" what I want food. I'm hungry." With that she slowly moved to the fridge and opened it. Everyone didn't take their eyes off her. she started to get a bit paranoid and kept looking round ever 2 seconds.

" okay, can you please stop looking at me like that now." Without another word they all turned back to what they where doing before she came out.

" tray" spoke Len in a giddily way. " can you pick up" he started to smile and put on a baby voice " the mess you made before I slam your face through my door." The boy named tray nodded and rushed to pick it up.

**Eiry's pov**

wow for the first time ever I feel, free! Except from the pain shooting up my side every 2 seconds but still. As I poured myself some cereal and milk, the boy named tray came up beside me.

" you look loads better, just to let you know." I smiled at this comment. Thinking of conversation, I decided to go with some small talk.

" see you're a big fan of Len Tao." I spoke amusingly. He made a gagging noise, making me laugh.

" yeh we get on but we don't. so how are you feeling?" he asked.

" I feel…… like a new person£

" are you delusional? Hello you just woke up and you feel like a new person." Well I didn't know if I was or not. All I knew was that I didn't feel the pain of everyone around me and that's a major plus!

" no I'm not delusional. Could you pass me some aspirin please?" he nodded and handed me two tablets. After swallowing them I made my way to the table. Tray followed. I sat in between Yoh and Anna. When I began to eat everyone just stared. I was so silent it made me feel a bit uneasy.

" so has anyone asked about me?" I asked dreading the answer.

" yeh." Spoke Yoh. The rest just nodded their heads." Jonathan has said that you're away for a while and now there's a huge rumour that you have been kidnapped." Oh joy I have been kidnapped and I'm away for a while. What more could I ask for.

" well I'm going to go to school today." Everyone, yet again, stared at me in an ARE-YOU-CRAZY? Kind of way " yes I am." I whispered. Yoh and Anna were the only ones to hear it and Anna replied.

" so you noticed?" I nodded my head. I think I'm getting on their good side.

**after school**

I was now walking home from school with Jonathan. I kept avoiding the WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? Question he was talking about how different he was since I didn't come to school. Saying how he couldn't stand me not being there. In other words he kept moaning at me for not being in to give him my ipod so that he didn't have to listen at the teachers. I crossed the road where Jonathan and me go our separate ways, waving at him. Bringing the key to my house door. I noticed something in the bushes. She slowly walked up to it not knowing what it was and crouched down beside it. _Its….an arrow? What the hell is an arrow doing in my garden? Hey wait it has a note. Come to the Tao residents tonight and wear something combatinc. Sincerely, horo-horo racers.Who the hell is horo-horo racer. Well if they want me to go tonight I'll be prepared._ With that she got up and walked to the door. Opening and then slamming it shut so that everyone knew that she was here…


End file.
